Dumbest Idea Ever
by The Mad Hatteress
Summary: A Ragican Fanfic. Josh, Aaron, Will, Evanz, Jake, Callum, and Kris play a game of Spin the Bottle. Sounds harmless, right? Well, this particular game ends with consequences none of them could have foreseen... Rated T for swears
1. Prologue

**Dumbest Idea Ever**

**A/N: So this will probably not be at all updated regularly until mid-June, because exams, but this is me taking a break from studying to write something I've been wanting to write for ages. In case peeps don't know, Callum is Peace (as far as I garnered from Will's Sims video) and Kris is Pocket (I entirely guessed with this spelling so if it's wrong please tell me). Also, I've never been drunk before so I have 0 idea what it does. But oh well.**

"This is the dumbest idea ever." Jake stated.

"Dumb… or genius?" Will countered, as he poured himself a vodka and coke and turned to grin at his six companions.

"It'll be dumb until we're drunk." Aaron rebuked. "For now, only you and Josh think it's a good idea."

"Then drink, you tit!" the blond host poured seven shots of vodka, and pushed six towards his companions.

"It's going to take a lot more than one shot to convince the rest of us that playing Spin the Bottle is a good idea." Callum pointed out, pulling his shot towards him.

"It's a brilliant idea! Look, how many opportunities do we get to all hang out together? Kris is over from America for two weeks, and Evanz even made an appearance! So we have to make the most of it and do everything people do when they hang out together. Besides, it'll make perfect blackmail material for the future." Josh laughed evilly.

"And there's Josh's typical asshole nature," Aaron grumbled, gratefully accepting his vodka and downing his shot immediately. This prompted the rest of the group to drink, and as soon as the last shot glass was placed back down on the table, Will stood and poured out another round. Things continued in this fashion until they were down one bottle of vodka and two-thirds of the way through a bottle of tequila and finally the rest of the group had warmed to the idea of the game.

"Needless to say, this stays off social media entirely, alright?" Evanz said.

"Until I need to blackmail one of you, absolutely." Josh grinned widely as the seven of them sat in a circle on the floor. Will sat first, Josh on his left and Evanz on his right. The others filled in the circle around them. Kris stumbled a little and sat half on Callum's lap before bursting out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. It seemed that she got even more giggly when she was drunk. As if that was possible.

"Sorry Cally!~" She giggled.

"Who's gonna go first?" Jake asked, adjusting his hat and sliding to the floor on the other side of Josh.

"I will. Might as well get it over with." Aaron sighed. Either he hadn't been drinking his shots, or he just had a stronger constitution than the rest of his friends, because he seemed the least inebriated of the group. For once, even Josh was fairly drunk despite his claims that he was never drunk. The tallest of the crew took the empty vodka bottle off the table and placed it on the floor in the centre of the circle, spinning it hard enough to move it out of the centre of the group. After a few seconds, it came to rest with a gentle 'clink', the mouth of the clear glass pointing towards Jake.

"No homo, bro." Jake said, in his best 'frat boy' voice as Aaron shuffled past Kris and Callum towards Jake.

"Three seconds at least!" Will laughed gleefully. To Aaron, the blond seemed to be enjoying this far too much. Jake and Aaron kissed awkwardly then quickly pulled away wiping at their mouths.

"Such a fucking dumb idea." Aaron grumbled, getting up to grab a beer before sitting back down again.

Jake took the bottle and flicked his wrist, sending it spinning until the neck of the bottle knocked against Will's foot. "Pucker up," Will laughed, as Evanz leaned back to let Jake quickly peck Will on the lips.

"That will be perfect blackmail material!" Josh giggled manically, earning a glare from Jake and a laugh from Kris. Will's spin landed on her, then she spun Callum.

Callum kissed Josh, who then reluctantly kissed Evanz, who landed back on Aaron.

I'll spare their modesty by leaving out the details, like the fact that Callum accidentally headbutted Josh and how Evanz broke the bottle by stepping on it.

They finished playing, Aaron breaking it off by challenging Josh to a game of Super Smash Bros, and the game was abandoned in favour of a drunken Smash Bros tournament. The drinking continued.

"No fucking fair! You can't just spam Peach's kick move, Kris!" Josh whined, as Bowser was again kicked off the edge of the map by the pink-clad princess.

"Not my fault, she's just pissed 'cause you've kidnapped her so many times." Kris poked her tongue out at Josh, who pouted.

"Sneak attack!" Jake yelled, as Donkey Kong knocked Princess Peach into the abyss. Kris panicked, opening her umbrella to try and float back to the arena, but it was in vain.

"Fuck youuuuuuu!" Evanz cried. He manoeuvred Link into position with the hammer he had picked up and smacked Donkey Kong in the back of the head, sending the computerised ape flying off the edge of the screen. 'LINK WINS' flashed across the television and Jake pushed Evanz off the sofa in annoyance. He landed with a bump.

"Dog pile on Evanz!" cried Will, as he tackled the sitting Evanz. Josh, Jake, Callum, and Kris all piled on top of the wrestling pair and Aaron sighed.

They were morons, but he loved them. In his own weird way.

* * *

The next morning, Will awoke with a throbbing headache and a dull pain in his left hip. His chest felt heavy and as he rolled from his back onto his front it began to hurt. "Oow. What the fuck?" He frowned. That wasn't his voice. It was too high, too feminine, too American.

Will jumped up, hurrying over to the mirror hanging on the wall, accidentally stepping on Josh's arm in the process.

"Ow! Kris! What the hell?" Josh said, sitting up and rubbing his arm.

"Josh, I'm not Kris. I'm Will. But suddenly, I have tits and long hair and a girl's voice. What the fuck is going on?"

"Josh? I'm Callum. What the fuck are you talking about?" Josh's body stood up and joined Will by the mirror. "Oh my fucking god. I'm inside Josh."

Will snickered.

"That's not what I meant!" Callum hastily replied. "This is no laughing matter, Kr- Will. What the hell happened last night?"


	2. Chapter 1: Will

**Dumbest Idea Ever**

**A/N: Seems people liked the prologue, this is a good development! It's so different from my last multichap fic but the good reception is fabby. By the way, unless specified as PURELY PHYSICAL, the names refer to the person whose spirit is inside the body. So for example when I say 'Will' I mean the real Will who is in Kris's body. From here on, each chapter will centre on one Crew member. Will, take the stage!**

**Chapter One: In Which Will Discovers the Problems of Being Female**

Across the room from the panicking pair, Callum's body shuffled, stood, and slunk into the kitchen to get a drink of water. As it returned, there was a pause as the real Callum watched his body, Josh's mouth hanging open in an expression of pure shock.

"That is so fucking weird." Callum muttered.

Callum's face frowned, and looked at Will. "Why am I over there and over here at the same time?"

"Kris… don't freak out, but we switched bodies."

"Oh, ok." Kris said. "Who am I?" She pulled out her t-shirt and looked down at it. "Oh, I'm Callum!" she giggled, before lying back down and immediately falling asleep again.

"How can she…" Callum began, but Will cut him off with a shake of the head.

"Just… don't ask. I'm gonna go out for a couple of minutes, there's an occult bookshop ten minutes from here. It's a long shot, but they might have a book on this. And at this point, I have no better ideas." Will stepped over the sleeping bodies of his friends, grabbing his light blue overshirt from the back of the sofa and slipping it on. He smiled, instantly more comfortable in his own clothes even though he needed to roll the sleeves up twice more than usual.

He picked up Kris's shoes off the floor, staring longingly at his boots but resigning himself to the fact that they would probably be at least four sizes too big. He grabbed his wallet and tried to put it into the pocket of Kris's jeans.

"What the fuck is the point of fake pockets?!" Will groaned in frustration. "And the back pockets are so tiny! Fucking hell." Frustrated, he pulled out three £5 notes and stuffed them into his back pocket before he left.

For once, England was warm in mid-May and the sunshine was pleasant against his - her - skin. As Will walked, he had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. This was the fucking stupidest thing that had ever happened. But so far, being a girl wasn't too bad.

"Damn baby, nice ass!" A male voice called out from very close behind Will. Looking around and seeing that a group of boys who looked about fifteen were staring at him, he rolled his eyes. A wolf-whistle followed him as he walked on, so Will flipped them off over his shoulder. Queue laughter.

As he continued towards his destination, Will decided that a quick detour into 'Game' wouldn't hurt, so he slipped inside the store and began perusing the games, wondering if there were any he would add to his wishlist. A few moments later, he heard someone muttering quietly:

"Fucking fake gamers. Bet she only plays games to get attention, then plasters the game logos over her tits."

"Yeah, I bet she doesn't even know who Master Chief is."

Will spun on his heel and fixed the two sweaty nerds with his most threatening stare, and they immediately looked down at the games on the shelf in front of them. Sighing, Will put down the game and walked out of the store, back onto the street. A few turns later and he was walking into the occult bookshop.

Beautifully decorated packs of tarot cards and runestone necklaces and astronomy charts decorated the shop, and in the back were several shelves of books. A bored-looking girl with dark hair and a lip piercing stood behind the till. The whole books smelled of old books and incense, and Will inhaled deeply.

He flicked through the shelves, searching for a title that suggested it would have some information on his current… predicament. He couldn't give less of a shit about the others. Let them figure it out themselves. His eyes fell upon a particular book entitled: "Mind over Matter: The Connections Between Body and Soul and How To Undo Them". Will picked up the comfortingly thin book and opened it to the index page. "Chapter One: What is the soul? Chapter Two: Getting in touch with the inner you. Chapter Three: Soul Replacing – how to….. ah! Chapter Four: Returning to your body."

Will carried the book over to the till and handed over the £5 note. The bored girl took the money and gave him his change and Will hurried back to his home, ignoring his second catcall of the day. He got back into the house to find all of his friends now awake. "So now that we're awake, who's who? I'll do a rollcall. Aaron?"

"Here." Jake's hand lifted.

"Ok. Jake?"

Will's own hand moved into the air. "Over here."

"Ok, looking at myself is weird. I'm in Kris's body, so… Kris?"

"Here!" Callum's voice rang out and the others had to stifle their laughter at the unusually chipper tone of voice.

"Heh. Callum's inside Josh…" another titter from the assembled company, "so Josh?"

"I hate everything." Evanz's hand raised.

"Shut up. And I'm guessing that means Evanz is inside Aaron?"

"Will you stop saying it like that?!"

"Ok, ok! Jeez! Learn to take a joke… Evanz? We should probably call each other by our real names." Will rounded off, flopping down onto the sofa to begin reading the relevant information in the book.

"Aaron, how do you deal with being this tall? It's like I've got a fucking birds-eye view of everything!" Evanz complained.

"I'm struggling with barely being able to see people's knees." Aaron muttered, leaning against the wall with an intensely grumpy look on his face.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Jake replied, annoyance lacing his tone.

"All of you, shut the fuck up and listen." Will spoke, silencing the others. "After switching soul places with another, returning to your original vessel is a somewhat straightforward. It is maintaining the switch that is difficult. Most soul-swaps will wear off within 24 hours. If not, then repeating the action that initiated the soul-swap in reverse will usually undo it."

"So I've got to spend 24 hours Welsh?!" Josh whined.

"I get to be Callum for 24 hours! This is so weird!" Kris giggled.

"But what if it doesn't wear off? What caused us to swap bodies in the first place?" frowned Jake.

"Isn't it obvious?" Callum said, staring at them all like he couldn't quite believe that they hadn't realised yet. "It was spin the bottle. We've all switched places with whoever we've kissed."

Silence.

And then…

"I told you it was the dumbest idea ever."


End file.
